Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to recording audiovisual content for a user, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to utilizing future program information in a current program to schedule a recording for a future program.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, set-top boxes have greatly improved the television viewing experience for users. This improvement largely comes from the number of channels that are available to watch, the number programs that can be simultaneously recorded or watched, and the storage capacity of the set-top box. However, when it comes to recording shows or programs, users are typically limited to recording programs that are listed in an electronic program guide or setting up series recordings. To utilize these recording mechanisms users often have search for the particular show they want to record in the hopes that it is in the electronic program guide. If the program is not yet in the guide, then the user may be unable to schedule the recording. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments herein have been made.